ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 (2016 Film)
Ben 10 is a 2016 American Superhero drama based of Man-of-Action's Ben 10. It is the first Ben 10 theatrical film. The film was directed by Alex Winter and stars, Dylan Sprayberry, Haley Ram, Martin Sheen, Steve Blum, and Campbell Scott. The film was released to theatres on December 27, 2016. The films tells the adventure of Ben Tennyson, a boy that discovers a watch, that can transform him into ten different aliens. Now Ben, along with his cousin and grandfather, must defeat an evil squid-faced alien, who is after the watch. Plot Flying through space, a spacecraft is being blasted by a much larger ship. In the smaller ship, two aliens, Xylene and an alien in a robotic suit, attempt to fire back. In the larger ship an evil alien prepared to board the other ship and states that after twenty years, he'll have revenge. In the smaller ship, the alien in the robotic suit blast the larger shipcausing major damage to the alien inside and sends a pod to Earth, saying "Good luck, Max" as the ship is blasted into pieces. Meanwhile, on Earth, a young boy, Ben Tennyson, arrives at school and says goodbye to his father, since he'll be picked by his grandfather to go on a summer roadtrip. During his last day of School, Ben meets up with his friend Eli. Outside Ben catches the eye of his school crush Emily. He also attempts to stop the school bullies, Cash and JT, from beating up a kid but Cash punches him. After everyone leaves, Eli helps him up. In Class Emily makes sure he's ok. After School he is picked up by his grandfather, Max Tennyson, happy for the summer vacation to begin, until seeing his cousin Gwen, who claims "someone" told her mother a summer cross country road trip would be a great experience. Ben and Gwen start bickering as they leave thier hometown, Bellwood. When they reach the campsite, at Yosemite Park, they set up camp. Max begins cooking worms stating that Ben and Gwen will be experiencing his "famous cuisines." Ben decides to take a walk. Walking through the woods, Ben spots a what appears to be a shooting star, actually the pod shot to Earth by Xylene. It starts redirecting towards Ben. The impact of the pod into the ground creates a shockwave, knocking Ben into a tree. Trying to get a closer look, he falls into the crater it created. The pod opens up and reveals a watch-like device, that flies up and latches on to Ben's wrist, as he begins freaking out . After many failed attempts of removing the watch, the face-plate pops up showing a silhouette figure. Ben pushes the face-plate back down. He becomes covered in dark red rocks, that are seperated by streams of fire and lava. As "Heatblast" Ben panics, terrified, but suddenly realizes he is not pain by the fire. Testing his new power, he throws fire balls at the surrounding trees, creating a forest fire. At the campsite, Gwen and Max notice the smoke and rush out there with fire extinguishers. While putting out fires, Gwen finds Heatblast, attempting to put out the fires by stepping on them, only making it worse. Heatblast attempts to convince her that he is really Ben, but afraid, Gwen hits him with the extinguisher. He lights her shoe on fire, as payback and as a cheap laugh, followed by an insult. Convinced, she asks Ben what happens and he explains the pod crash and the watch. When Max arrives, Heatblast tries to explain, but Gwen interrupts, reminding them of the forest fire. Max tells him to star a new fire, so the new and old fires can snuff eachother. As the Park Ranger arrives, most of the forest appears damaged. On Vilgax's ship, repairs are being made as Vilgax recovers on life support in a tank, missing his legs and left arm. He sends two of his drones to recover the watch. Back at the campsite, Ben, still in the form of Heatblast, explains his story to Max. Gwen wanders if he'll be a "monster" forever, but Max states he is an alien, with a grim expression on his face. Suddenly, beeping and a red flash comes from the watch's symbol on his chest and he is returned to normal. Max leaves to check the crash site and tells Ben not to mess with the watch. Ben disobeys him and activates the watch again, transforming into a large mutt-like creature, with heightened senses, and the watches symbol on his left shoulder. "Wildmutt" takes off and heads into the woods where he's attacked by Vilgax's drones. Wildmutt manages to destroy one, but the watch times out and he reverts back to Ben. Gwen arrives and uses a shovel to destroy the drone. Vilgax discovers his drones failed and sends a larger one to investigate. When Ben and Gwen return to the Rust Bucket, Max yells at Ben for disobeying him, but they hear on the radio about Vilgax's robot attacking the campers, so Ben uses the watch to transform into a silicon-basec life-form composed of durable green crystals, with yellow eyes and the watch's symbol below his left shoulder. As "Diamondhead" fights off the robot, Gwen and Max help the campers to safety ' UNFINISHED' Cast and Characters • Dylan Sprayberry as Ben Tennyson - A kid who, on a summer roadtrip with his cousin and grandfather, finds an alien watch-like device, that can turn him into aliens. He has been shown to be cocky and immature, who enjoys making jokes during his battles, but he is also loyal, nobel, and good-hearted. He'll stop at nothing to protect his family and anyone in danger. He is very resourceful when the watch times out. • Haley Ramm as Gwen Tennyson - Ben's kind and intelligent cousin. She is very skilled with computers and is very skilled in karate. • Martin Sheen as Max Tennyson - Ben's stong and intelligent grandfather. He is kind and pure-hearted. He does very well in combat. He has many secrets, seeming to know more than he lets on. • Steve Blum as Vilgax - A big, evil, squid-faced alien after the watch, ready to destroy Ben to get it. • Campbell Scott as Carl Tennyson - Ben's father, who only had a cameo at the beginning. • René Auberjonois as The Alien in the Robot Suit - As a small cameo, this alien fought Vilgax briefly. • Grey DeLisle as Xylene - The pilot of the ship carrying the alien watch. • Rowen Kahn and Jack Foley as Cash and JT - School bullies that frequently bully Ben. • Tara Strong as Mrs. Conroy - Ben's science teacher Trivia • The film was released to theaters on December 27 in 2016, the very first episode of Ben 10 was released on December 27 in 2004 • The robotic suit at the beginning is almost exactly alike Azmuth's from Secret of the Omnitrix, so it is possible the one in the suit is Azmuth himself. • The scenes from the beginning to the middle are based off of the first episode of Ben 10, And Then There Were Ten. • In This Film, Tara Strong plays Ben's teacher, in Ben 10 and in Omniverse, she voices the 10/11 year old Ben. Category:Movies Category:Reboots